Galeotta fu la Sachertorte
by Kwiboo
Summary: Dal Testo: [...] si sorprese nel constatare quanto i loro corpi fossero complementari [...] era esattamente all'altezza giusta per posarle delicati baci sul capo e inspirare tutto il suo profumo delicato. [...]


**Autore**: Kwiboo  
**Titolo: **Galeotta fu la Sachertorte**  
Fandom: **Saint Seiya (I Cavalieri Dello Zodiaco)**  
Personaggi**: Shiryu no Dragon, Shunrei  
**Genere: **Romantico, direi**  
Rating**: Giallo. Ci sono dei brevi passaggi che potrebbero essere leggermente aranciati, ma cadono quasi nel fluff, secondo me.**  
Avvertimenti**: Lime(poco, questi due anche se ci provano riescono solo a fare tenerezza ^.^); lieve OOC dei personaggi (poveri, questa volta non fanno a botte con nessuno!)**  
Beta Reading: **no

**Galeotta fu la Sachertorte**

Goro Ho era vittima della canicola. Il caldo era asfissiante e l'afa insopportabile, tanto che il Roshi aveva concesso a Shiryu un giorno di pausa dagli allenamenti.  
"Uff, che caldo. Non si può nemmeno andare a fare un bagno al fiume perché è quasi secco. Assurdo." Sbottò il ragazzo, al limite della sopportazione. Shunrei si sventolava con un giornale, tentando di rinfrescarsi un po'. "Ehi, Shiryu, ti va una fetta di torta?"  
"Torta? Quando l'hai fatta?" Shiryu era sorpreso: quando Shunrei cucinava faceva un trambusto allucinante, lasciando pentole e utensili sparsi e sporchi per tutta la cucina in attesa di essere lavati a lavoro completato, impossibile che non se ne fosse accorto. Che cominciasse a perdere i colpi?  
"La facciamo adesso."Gli sorrise la ragazza.  
Finalmente avevano trovato il modo di passare quell'afoso pomeriggio.

"Pesa la farina, ci vogliono 150 grammi"  
"Agli ordini, capo. Posso avere l'onore di sapere che torta si fa?"  
"Sacher. Cioccolato e marmellata, ti va?" la ragazza sorrise; raramente aveva occasione di restare così tranquilla con il Dragone. Inoltre sapeva che il ragazzo aveva una vera e propria passione per tutto ciò che è dolce: e si sa, gli uomini vanno presi per la gola!  
"Una bomba calorica!" il ragazzo rise avvicinandosi a Shunrei con la farina che aveva diligentemente pesato. Guai a sgarrare con Shunrei, o sarebbe incappato nella sua ira funesta. Funesta quanto quella di un cardellino, certo, ma pur sempre da evitare finché possibile.  
"Cos'altro serve?"  
"Zucchero, uova, cioccolato … separa i tuorli, mentre io mi occupo del cioccolato"  
La ragazza stava sciogliendo il cioccolato a bagnomaria quando inavvertitamente Shiryu la urtò, facendole rovesciare addosso e a terra il caldo contenuto della scodella.  
"Scusa!" le si avvicinò con un pezzo di carta per pulirla, ma la ragazza scivolò sul cioccolato fuso caduto sul pavimento e gli finì direttamente tra le braccia. Entrambi erano completamente sporchi di cioccolato.  
"Mi sembra un peccato sprecarlo, sai?" Il Dragone portò prese con un dito un po' del cioccolato che imbrattava il collo della camicetta di Shunrei,e lo portò alla bocca. Shunrei rabbrividì a quel tocco leggero, quasi impercettibile, e poi fece lo stesso prendendo un po' di glassa che si era impiastricciata sui lunghi capelli del ragazzo: "Non sia mai che Shiryu il Dragone sprechi del cioccolato, vero?"  
No, Shiryu non avrebbe mai sprecato del cioccolato in situazioni standard, figurarsi in un momento del genere: qualcosa nella sua testa gli diceva che quello era il momento più opportuno per fare quel passo che tanto temeva, mentre un'altra vocina –probabilmente la parte più razionale di lui- gli imponeva di fermarsi, ché altrimenti avrebbe rovinato tutto. Ma la parte più istintiva di lui strillava e chiedeva attenzioni a gran voce, e non poté far altro se non accontentarla: accostò quindi la bocca alla mascella di lei, dove una piccola macchia di cioccolato fuso faceva bella mostra di sé, ignara del suo ruolo cruciale. Appena le labbra di Shiryu le sfiorarono la pelle a Shunrei venne istintivo farglisi più vicina, appoggiando le mani delicate al petto ampio del Cavaliere. E quindi ridendo come dei bambini i ragazzi cominciarono a ripulirsi di dosso il cioccolato. Shiryu risalì dal collo fino e arrivò dietro l'orecchio. Il respirare del compagno dava i brividi a Shunrei, che si avvicinò ulteriormente al compagno. Ormai erano avvinghiati l'uno all'altra, e un po' si sorprese nel constatare quanto i loro corpi fossero complementari:la testa di Shunrei stava perfettamente nell'incavo della spalla di Shiryu, e la bocca di lui era esattamente all'altezza giusta per posarle delicati baci sul capo e inspirare tutto il suo profumo delicato.  
Shiryu prese un po' di cioccolato e lo posò sulle labbra della ragazza per poi portarlo via prontamente con la lingua. La baciò nuovamente, e la Shunrei rispose con un trasporto che il Dragone non aveva mai nemmeno immaginato.  
Il ragazzo si scostò leggermente, lasciando pochi centimetri di distanza tra il proprio volto e quello di Shunrei.  
"Sai, Rei … penso di essermi …" era un po' in imbarazzo: mai avrebbe pensato di dichiararsi in una situazione del genere. In realtà non avrebbe mai pensato di dichiararsi in generale, rimanendo in quel limbo di incertezza in cui si crogiolavano da anni nell'attesa che fosse l'altro ad andare oltre a qualche carezza più o meno casuale o contatto fugace. Poi, però, improvvisamente aveva sentito la necessità di qualcosa di più: che avesse finalmente capito che era giunto il momento di fare l'uomo, o semplicemente l'incoscienza e l'avventatezza tipiche dell'adolescenza avevano avuto la meglio sul calmo e posato Shiryu?  
Non lo sapeva. O, perlomeno, preferiva non saperlo, dato che il suo cervello era fin troppo preso a lambiccarsi per cercare le parole adatte. Che ovviamente non venivano.  
" Ecco, noi … ci conosciamo da sempre …" continuò incerto, mentre Shunrei lo scrutava con occhi speranzosi "e non vorrei che poi cambiasse qualcosa dopo quello che ti sto dicendo … però, sai com'è, tu sei una ragazza bella, dolce, con tremila pregi e ben pochi difetti e io forse sono un po' uno stupido perché la sto tirando tanto lunga comunque volevo dirti che … " Si fermò sul finale, incapace di dire quelle poche semplici parole: _mi sono innamorato._ Shiryu rimase quindi a occhi spalancati a boccheggiare in attesa di trovare quel coraggio che in battaglia non gli mancava mai, e che invece in quel momento pareva fosse andato a fare una vacanza. Non seppe mai quanto tempo rimase lì impalato, perché fu una questione di pochi _attimi?_, _minuti?_, _secondi_? e Shunrei gli posò un leggero bacio a fior di labbra. È proprio vero che a volte con un gesto si ottiene molto più che con mille parole.  
" A quelle paroline ci arriveremo con il tempo, tanto ho tutta la vita per tirartele fuori!"


End file.
